Food Poisioning
by ttfan111robstar1
Summary: Her pies poisened their minds, all but one. Told from Starfire's P.O.V.


_disclaimer: I do not own TT... um, yeah... and my apologies to Sizzlin'-starry- night-sky for using their plot and somewhat of a direct quote based off of the story written by them called "Shock to the System." ENJOY!!_

I look forlornly at the saddening picture of my friends being reduced to the indignity of a feeding source for a evil wotch. I pretend to be like them too, only to mask the fact that i'm not. I look over to the Pie - covered faces of my teammates, silently wishing they would snap out of their hypnosis. No such luck. I shoot an affectionate glance over to the Boy Wonder, who was, at the moment, asleep on the couch where I sit. I see this evil witch feeding lies and evil into my friends' minds. Wicked boils inside of me every time she speaks, My only self-Restraint is seeing my friends so happy, even though they are hypnotized.

Today, I watch Mother Mae-Eye as she disintegrates my friends' knowledge with every moment she speaks. I think to myself, _you have to stop her, you need to help them,_ but I know that I cannot do so without blowing my cover. Today, when I looked in the mirror after hearing that witch talk, The reflection that I saw was not mine. Well, it technically _was_ mine, it just didn't look like me. The reflection I saw was of a spoiled, selfish teenager who refused to help her friends even if they are in serious danger. I mentally slapped myself for this, I would have done it again, but I heard footsteps coming doen the hall. I had a strong feeling of who it was, and pulled him in.

My theory was right. I pulled in Robin who was a little suprised at first, but then was glad to see me.

"Hey Star where have you been? it's time to eat." He said, yawning.

"Robin, I-" I was cut off by Mother Mae-Eye's spell controlling whatever independent part of his brain was left, and him saying,

"Ooh, ooh, please, Please do you want to play a game, we could play tag or Hide and go seek ooh, or simon says!" I groaned in frustration_. Him acting like a four-year old is not helping me_! Just then, an Idea popped into my head, and I said,

"Robin, do you wish to play a game of musical chairs?" I coaxed, batting my eyes innocently.

"Yeah! that sounds like a lot of fun, I'll go get the others!" He said as he dashed out of the room. I smirked to myself, thinking that this may not be such a bad day after all.

Soon, everone had arrived. Wedid play the game, but I turned up the volume really loud, hoping to break through their blocked and hypnotized mind. Raven was first since she was the most serious of the four playing. Then Cyborg because of his half-robotic mind, Then Beast Boy for his lesser knowledge (A/N: no offense to any BB fans out there, plz forgive me.) However, that's not what suprised me. What really got me was the fact that Robin had not yet snapped out of his trance. I thought he probably would have been the second one to return to normal, but I suppose that he was so excited that the music could not break through it alone. The other titans stared at their leader with faces that showed both shock and confusion. It was Beast Boy who spoke, saying,

"Did we act like that when we were hypnotized?" he asked, a little nervous.

"Only when we started the game." I said, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Oh." was the changeling's only response.

I looked around the room for Robin, but I could not find him in my room, so I looked in his. He was in his bed, sleeping soundly under the warm covers. I couldn't help but smile as I looked at his sleeping figure. Although, I had to close the door to be able to laugh at the fact that;

a.) his hair was combed

b.) he had a bear in his grasp

and

c.) he was sucking his thumb.

_How low will she make him sink_? I asked myself, perplexed by the thought. I suddenly had an idea. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a spoon and then to my room and put on some bubble gum lip gloss. I manuvered my way back into the room and kneeled over the sleeping boy wonder and kissed his lips and then wacking his forehead with the spoon. He awoke with a start, and to my excitement, was back to normal. We hugged each other for a long monute before going off to fight Mother. Cyborg blasted her as hard as he could with his sonic cannon, luring her beneath the giant pie in which Raven had levitated up. Starfire put the spoon into the pie and drop - kicked the witch into the swirling vortex.

"All I wanted was love!" screamed the witch. Those were her final words.

Hi, i'm Kori Anders, and that was my story.

**review please!**


End file.
